Organopolysiloxanes which cure and crosslink to form rubber or resin films are used as surface coating compositions on various substrates such as fabric, wood and rubber, binders for functional inorganic fillers such as photo-catalysts, and additives to coating compositions. Most of such curable silicone resins are compositions containing metal compounds such as tin catalysts as disclosed in JP-A 5-098579, JP-A 2005-325253, and JP-A 2007-051236. However, the metal compounds such as tin catalysts are problematic from the safety aspect.
An emulsion of a silicone elastomer containing an MQ resin which is free of metal compounds such as tin catalysts is known from WO 2005/040250. In this emulsion, an organofunctional siloxane is used in combination with the silicone elastomer for easing emulsification and improving stability. Since this component does not participate in crosslinking, it is rather detrimental to film characteristics.
Citation List                Patent Document 1: JP-A 5-098579        Patent Document 2: JP-A 2005-325253        Patent Document 3: JP-A 2007-051236        Patent Document 4: WO 2005/040250 (JP-A 2007-508413)        